


"I made your favorite."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [15]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	"I made your favorite."

"I made your favorite."

"How'd you get the recipe?" Louis asks, coming over to kiss Harry 'hello'.

"Your grandmother has entrusted me with it," Harry replies with a cheeky grin. "Seems to think I'm a part of the family now."

Louis nuzzles his neck. "You are a part of the family, Haz. You think I'm ever letting you go?"

"All the proposals kind of gave that away, yeah. I hope you're hungry."

"Let me go change," Louis replies.

Harry nods, carefully carrying the dishes over to the table. He lights a couple candles and lowers the lights; he's carefully fixing both of their plates by the time Louis gets back.

"I haven't forgotten an anniversary or something, have I?"

Harry shakes his head. "Just felt like it was a good day. I had some free time and you're almost finished with your album - "

"Don't jinx it."

Harry chuckles. "Celebrate the small things, right?"

"As long as it's taken, I don't think I'd call it a small thing."

"You're right," Harry concedes. "And it's great. Everyone's going to love it."

Louis takes his seat at the table across from Harry. "It smells amazing."

"Seriously, Lou, everyone's going to love the album. You love it, right?"

Louis smiles, nods. "Yeah, I really do. I don't think I got it before. I was so proud of you when you finished your first album. But I don't think I realized how it'd feel to finish my own."

"I'm proud of you, Lou. So proud."

"Thanks, baby."


End file.
